All Through the Night
by shady stays gold
Summary: When Dallas Winston heard screaming coming from the bathroom at Buck's bar, he didn't give it a second thought. If he had, though, maybe Johnny wouldn't have gotten raped.


**Hey, this is Shady, with... *sigh* yet another Outsiders fic for ya'll. It's a terrible habit I have, starting up new fics left and right.**

**In this fic, Johnny never killed Bob, resulting in the fact that he and Dally are still alive. But the Socs aren't about to stop being total assholes. :p**

**The rape is _not_ explicit, so that's why this is rated T. **

* * *

"And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat..."

-from "Shake it Out" by Florence + the Machine

* * *

When Dallas Winston heard screaming coming from the bathroom at Buck's bar, he didn't give it a second thought. He just thought that there was a broad getting some and really enjoying it. He strolled past the bar and swiped a bottle of beer. He leaned up against the wall, scanning the dancing people for Johnnycake.

See, it was Johnny's seventeenth birthday, so Dally was doing something he'd always wanted to do: he was taking Johnny along with him to a party at Buck's. He thought the kid should at least get laid on his seventeenth. Hell, he'd bet all his jockeying money that Johnny was still a virgin. Dally decided to give Johnny a little taste of what he could be getting. He'd walked Johnny into Buck's and introduced him to a few broads he thought the boy'd like. Then the older boy had left to go get crocked.

_There's that damn screaming again,_ Dally thought. _Shit, that's sure getting annoying. _He swigged back his beer. He couldn't see Johnny, so he assumed that he was up in a bedroom. That was good, at least the kid was getting some action.

Dallas himself could be getting laid really good right then, but he wanted to be right there for Johnny. He didn't want the boy to have to carry him home drunk, or to walk in on him getting blown. So instead of getting really drunk, Dally just drank a few sips of beer.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Dally spun around, and, without looking, slugged the tapper in their stomach. There was a girly squeal of pain, and Dally groaned. Nice, he just hit a broad. The girl recovered quickly, though. "You're Dallas Winston, right?" she said, trying to sound really sexy but failing. Dally didn't care, that kind of girl wasn't much trouble usually.

"Sure am," Dally said. "What's ya name, babe?" To his surprise, the girl shook her head.

"You don't need to know that," she said. "Your friend over there -Merril, I think?- needs you." Dally scowled and walked over to where Buck was standing. The twenty-three year old was standing up on a chair and talking insistently.

"If you see Winston snitching some liquor again, you walk up to him and belt him!" Buck said. He saw Dally and yelled, "Dallas-"

But something made Dally bellow, "Shut up, Merril!" He looked frantically around the room. He could swear that he'd heard the screamer from the bathroom yell, _"Dally!" _Buck glared at him, but saw Dally was serious.

"What is it, Dal?" asked Buck.

"Thought I mighta heard... nah," Dally said. He didn't hear the screaming. "Musta been imaginin'." He shrugged, and set down his bottle of beer on the bar. "Fine, here ya go. I can't pay for it, though, so I'll be workin' long hours." Another scream pierced through the loud blaring of Hank Williams:

_"Dally!"_ the screamer wailed. Dally's heart stopped. He recognized that voice._ "Dally, help!"_ Dally snatched back the beer bottle, broke the top off, and slopped out all the liquid in it. He ran toward the bathroom, fear filling his entire body.

"I'm comin', Johnny!" he yelled. "Don't worry, I'm comin'!" The bathroom door was shut, but it was made of wood. Dallas slammed his entire body against it, and the door broke right down. Wheeling his arms, Dally fell on top of the door. He was up in a second. His eyes widened.

Johnny Cade was pressed, face-first, against a guy. His pants and boxers were on the floor of the bathroom around their feet. Johnny was trying to fight the person away from him, but he was just too small. The other boy, the one with Johnny, was kissing his passionately. One hand was smoothing down his hair, and the other hand was... it was...

_Oh lord. Oh lordy, don't let me be sick_, Dally thought to himself. _Tell me this isn't true! This ain't true! It can't be! _But it was- his Johnnycake was about to get raped, and the other boy's hand was inside him.

Dallas let out an inhuman growl of anger and smashed the broken bottle into the person's back. The first thing he noticed was that the person had no grease in their hair. And it _wasn't_ Darry. "Stay off 'a him, ya dirty Soc!" Dally howled. The bottle broke into a million tiny glass shards on the Soc's back. It did nothing to faze him. To the contrary, actually, the Socs just flipped Johnny around and shoved him dick into the greaser boy's ass.

Johnny let out a wail that raised the hair on the back of Dally's neck. The towheaded hood launched himself at the naked Soc, trying to force him off of Johnny. But it wasn't working- the damn Soc was built like an ox. "Buck Merril, there's a fuckin' Soc in ya bathroom!" Dallas screamed at the top of his lungs as he whaled on the boy. But the music was back on, louder than ever, and Buck just sat there and drank.

The Soc finished fucking Johnny, and when it was done, let him fall to the floor. The Soc pulled up his boxers and pants, and glared at Dallas. "I'll remember your face," he said. Then he shoved his way out of the door. Dally managed to punch him hard in the head as he left, though.

Anger and fear mixed together in Dally's stomach until he felt bile rising up his throat. He choked it back and shook Johnny's prone body on the floor.

"Johnnycake? Johnny? I'm here, ya can get up now," he said. He shook his harder. "Johnny, _get up!_" he said, panicking. He shouted his friend's name, his heartbeat quickening in nervousness.

Finally, Johnny sat up. His entire body was shaking in fright, and he was naked from the waist down. Dally kicked Johnny's pants and boxers toward him. "Johnnykid, put on ya pants and we can get ta Darry. He'll sort this out." Dally bit his lip so hard blood oozed from it. "C'mon, Johnny!" he said when Johnny just stared at him blankly. "Jesus _Christ__."_

Dallas decided that, however embarrassing it was, he'd have to dress Johnny. He pulled Johnny's boxers over his feet, but when they got to his upper thighs, Johnny let out a wild scream and kicked Dally in the face. Startled, Dally fell backward, clutching his now-bruised eye. He realized why Johnny had kicked him, and his stomach turned into a mosh pit.

"Oh lordy, Johnnycake," he muttered. "Don't ya worry, I ain't like that Soc. I ain't never gonna touch ya. Never." He swallowed hard as Johnny numbly pulled up his boxers and his pants. Dally stared concernedly down at his friend, his blue eyes narrowed. Johnny stared back up with scared brown eyes. He saw how worried Dallas was, and remembered getting pulled into the bathroom... getting raped... Johnny started crying his eyes out.

That was Dallas's breaking point. He couldn't stand to hear the boy that was like his kid brother bawl like that. He couldn't stand that someone would rape him. Dally scooped Johnny up off the floor and walked out of the bathroom.

He plowed through the partygoers. "Holy hell, Dal," said a voice that sounded vaguely like Tim Shepard's.

"Leave me 'lone!" Dally yelled, storming out of Buck's house and onto the sidewalk. He cradled Johnny's small body to his chest. Johnny's skinny arms clung to Dally's back, and he was sobbing into Dally's leather jacket. Dally had felt what had happened to him many times in jail, and knew it hurt a lot.

"Those fuckin' scum!" howled Dallas into the night as he ran down the windy street. "Who would fuckin' do that? This whole damn world, Johnnycake, that's what's fucked up! It ain't fair!" His anger was upsetting the boy in his arms, and Johnny cried harder.

A police car stopped by the two boys. The cop in it raised his eyebrows. A shouting, angry hood, carrying another boy? This was going to be interesting.

"What are you two boys doing?" he asked. To his surprise, a wad of spit flew at his face, along with several choice words. Dally balanced Johnny on one arm and flipped off the cop before running away as fast as his legs could carry him. "Why, you get back here!" said the cop angrily. But the two greasers were gone.

Dallas ran up the steps of the Curtis house. He knocked open the door, because his hands were occupied with holding up Johnny. He pressed the younger boy to him and screamed, "They're sick! They're_ sick_! They're fuckin' sick, they ain't deservin' ta be called human! _They raped Johnnycake_!"

The gang stared at him with wide eyes. Dally dumped Johnny on Darry's armchair, spun around, and punched the wall so hard a hole was created. "It just ain't fair!" Dally bellowed, sinking to his knees. He knelt down, staring at his bleeding hand. Johnny stared up at him sadly, still crying. Dally leapt to his feet and walked out of the house. He knew if he stuck around he'd end up throttling someone.

All he remembered was that he was furious. Furious at Buck for not noticing there was a Soc in his bathroom. Furious at himself for not caring about the screaming at first. Furious at Johnny for not sticking with him. Furious at that Soc for raping Johnny. Angry at the entire world.

He remembered stomping down the street. He remembered crossing into the Socs' territory. Dally remembered seeing a Soc and jumping them. The Soc was unarmed, he remembered, but he wasn't- Dally had a switchblade on him and had cut up the boy pretty bad. He remembered running back to the greasers' side of Tulsa and collapsing by the railroad tracks. He remembered that he was crying like he'd never cried before. Dally remembered thinking about how it was for him, how he was raped in jail a lot. He had deserved it. But Johnny didn't, not at all.

Dally remembered staring at the moonlit sky for a while before falling asleep right there.


End file.
